It's To Hot In Here
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Broken air conditioning and some Popsicle's...need i say more. Total Prody from the start.


**AN-There is no real reason for this other I could. Never rant with BonesBird, her solution to everything is either death or smut. I did both but decided to post this as it's fun.**

* * *

She was bored and hot. Sitting looking at the old case files on her desk was just making her even more bored. Getting up she walked into the kitchen to find Chris sat the kitchen table with some sort of drink in his hand with a load of ice floating in it.

"What you got there? It looks very cold." Stepping up the table and looking down at the drink.

"A cold can of Pepsi with half a tray of ice cubes in." Chris replied as he picked the glass up and ran the bottom of the glass across his forehead.

"Why is it so hot in here? It's like September so it should be cooling down." Stepping up to the fridge and looking inside to see what there was to drink.

"Air con is out so the heat has nowhere to go. King said he was on it but not sure when. Where is he anyway?" Looking around as if expecting him to be lurking just out of sight.

"I haven't seen him for awhile, think he said he was popping out." Taking out the bottle of water that was tucked at the back of the fridge.

Getting a glass from the cupboard Brody poured the water in to it and then went to the freezer for ice. She was surprised how much ice there actually was when they never really used it. Emptying the remaining tray in to her glass she filled it back up with water and replaced it in the freezer. If the air conditioning didn't get fixed soon they would be needing more ice. Picking the glass up she took a drink and then rested the glass at the back of her neck. She felt the coolness travel across her neck and down her back a little as she tried to blow a sticky piece of hair from her forehead without success.

"I wonder if it's cooler out there than in here." Nodding to the courtyard.

"Go find out, I can't be bother to move." LaSalle responded as he took another drink of his soda.

Walking out to the courtyard Brody hoped it would be a little cooler out here since it was open. The problem was, being enclosed, it was just as hot so she gave up and sat down on the metal chairs hoping for some relief. Slowly sipping her water she hoped it would cool her down but it only lasted a few seconds after each sip. Standing back up she took the glass of water back inside and put it in the fridge.

"I am away to get changed. This is no good sitting around in jeans when it's this hot." Passing LaSalle and making her way up the stairs.

Entering Pride's room she headed straight for the chest of drawers she knew Pride kept his sports stuff in. Hunting around she found a pair of shorts and a vest top that she knew were a little small on Pride so should fit her well. Peeling her jeans off she chucked them on the bed and took her top off so she was left standing in just her bra and panties. There was a slight breeze blowing in through the open window and through the small room and out the other window. She stepped in the flow of the air and sighed as the cool air hit her skin. It felt so good to finally be cooling down a little as she stood enjoying the breeze.

She had been stood enjoying the breeze when she felt something cold run down her spine and stop just on the waistband of her panties. She knew who it would be but she was enjoying the cold air so didn't move to look at him.

"Whatever that was I won't stop you doing it again." Feeling the cold whatever it was running back up her back.

When the cold thing reached the top of her back it was dragged across her shoulders and around her neck. She could feel whatever it was was wet as it left a trail across her shoulders. Turning her head a little she felt the the coldness move up her neck and across her jaw as it reached her lips and ran across them. Licking her lips she got a taste of strawberry as she released it was a popsicle that had been run all over her.

"I hope you're cleaning the mess up since that's all sticky." Turning fully around to see one smug looking Dwayne Pride standing with a half melted strawberry popsicle in his hand.

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse but I am sure I can find other places to cool with this before it melts." Reaching around with his free hand and undoing her bra.

She let it fall to the floor at her feet as she watched Pride lift the popsicle up and run it down her throat on to her chest then down one side till it reached her now exposed breast. Watching her face as he moved, he ran it around her nipple then over it watching it hardener at the sensitive contact. He then lifted it off and gave the other breast the same treatment making the nipple on that side peak and harden. Stepping closer he used his hand on her back to turn her around so she had her back to the bed. Gently pushing her backwards he moved her so she was stood with the back of legs at the bed.

Dragging the remaining Popsicle down her body he stopped when it hit the waistband of her panties. She didn't need telling twice as she used her fingers to hook them down and step out of them. Placing a hand on her chest he pushed her backwards and she lay down looking up him. He knew he didn't have much time left before his fun treat melted completely, dropping to his knees and starting at her belly button he dragged the remainder of the Popsicle down her body. Using his free hand he moved her legs so he could drag it down over her pubic hair and rolled it around her clit causing her to suck in a breath at the freezing contact. After covering her clit he dragged it down her folds and used his hand to part them as he let the last piece of the popsicle drop off and slid down her folds to her opening where it melted with the heat radiating from her core.

Now came the fun part for him as he got to clean up the sticky trail he left. Standing up he hovered over her body as he watched her open her eyes. He started off by kissing her deeply before moving down to her neck licking and kissing the trail off red juice he had left. Once her neck was clean he moved across and sucked one of her breasts into his mouth letting his tongue dance over and around her nipple as he went. When he was sure that one was clean he slowly let it fall from his mouth as he moved over and sucked the other one into his mouth giving it the same treatment. As he worked her breasts he felt her hands move to undo his shirt and slowly slip it off his shoulders when he lifted up enough. She also had his pants undone ready for him to shake off when he stood up.

Moving down her body after cleaning her breasts he let his tongue circle her belly button and lick it clean then he dragged his tongue down to her pubic hair before finally reaching her clit. Once there he looked up as he sucked her clit then let his tongue work around and over it as he heard her moan his name. Moving enough to free himself of this shirt he brought both hands up and used them to part her folds so she was again exposed to him. He ever so slowly ran his tongue down as it hit her opening and she ground down and forward on to his face. He licked her clean before dipping his tongue inside slowly followed by a finger as he enjoyed playing with her and teasing her.

He made sure he still used his other hand to play with her clit as his fingers gradually increased inside her till he had three fingers deep inside her working there magic in her wet sleek heat. He looked up a little and saw her head flung back and her chest heaving trying to catch her breath. He could feel her build and he sure as hell had waited for this as he moved his fingers and sucked and licked her clit. Sure enough a minute or so later he felt the muscles of her inner wall flexing and then clamping down on him as her orgasm hit. He kept his fingers moving slowly until he felt her start to loosen her grip on his fingers.

Standing up he let his pants fall to the floor and pulled his boxer shorts off too. He was now naked and hovering above her with his erection twitching with every raunchy thought he had ever had playing across his mind. He waited like he always did till she opened her eyes before guiding himself in to her as he filled her completely. She moaned as he entered her and she shifted her legs to give him more room. It was as she shifted her legs he took hold of her hands pinning them above her head as he dropped forward and kissed her as passionately as he could. Breaking for air he lifted up and she brought her legs up and was about to wrap them around him when he used his hand and hooked one leg over his shoulder as he started to move.

As he moved he started to push deeper in to her as he hooked her other leg over his shoulder and started pounding faster and harder in to her as he heard her moan and groan at the new force and penetration he had gained. He knew now she was building fast due to the angle he was at in her so he moved just enough to give him the edge to push till he felt her muscles clamp down on his now pulsing erection and his ball sack tightened and he came, filling her with his seed as her muscles gripped and milked him. They both moaned the other's name as their orgasms hit and they ground together riding out each spasm and after shock till they were both sated and he collapsed to her side on the bed still joined together. Neither moved nor spoke as they slowly came down from their high and he went soft and slipped from her body causing a combination of there juices to slowly leak from her centre. She never moved as he curled beside her on the bed kissing her cheek, neck and shoulder.

"Well that definitely didn't help with the heat did it now. Don't get me wrong it was a hell of a lot of fun but now I am sweaty and sticky to boot. We need a shower or at least I do." Finally moving so she was turned towards him.

"At least you were cool for a little while and it was fun." Kissing her temple and smiling at the same time.

"I am going for a shower, please tell me they are going to fix the air con before we all cook or get overheated from having cool down sex." Untangling herself from him and standing up.

"They should be working on it now." Watching her grab the shorts and vest she had managed to dig out earlier.

"Good, shower time." picking her underwear up and walking away with the clean clothes in her hand.

Pride lay on the bed and had to smile to himself, maybe broken air conditioning had its advantages when they got to have sex and have some fun with a popsicle as they went. He did hope when they went down they had either fixed the air conditioning or they were working on it. He had to admit it was too hot for him. Getting off the bed he decided when in Rome and got out a vest and shorts as well since it would take time for the warm air to turn cool even if they fixed the problem straight away. He sat on the bed and waited for Brody to come out the bathroom before he headed in, pinching a kiss as passed her.

Brody stood in the main room and picked her clothes up from the floor after they got threw off the bed in the throws of sticky sex. She reached on the shoe rack for the pair of her sneakers which she had left there for when they went jogging together. She had just done the laces up when Pride came back around the corner and sat on the bed next to her. He got his sneakers and slipped them on as she stood up and looked down at him. When he stood up he pulled her to him and kissed her as she slid her arms round his waist. They were stood like that when they heard a whirring clunking noise and the over head fan started to move sending a rush of cold air over them making them both look up. The problem was it didn't last long as there was a few clunking noises and it stopped.

"Even if they fix that we're stopping at my place tonight. At least I can walk around naked between my bedroom and kitchen and the air conditioning works." Seeing the smile on his face at the word naked.

Taking his hand she pulled him to the door as they headed out of his room and down stairs to see how Chris was doing and what was happening with the air conditioning.

"Any more popsicles in the freezer or you just buy the one to play with?" Giving him a mischievous grin as she spoke.

"Oh no, I bought a full box since I knew we could have some fun with them as well as eat them." Kissing her neck as he pulled her to his side.

"That's good then, there will plenty to have fun with when we get back to mine then." Reaching up and kissing him before she stepped away leaving him stood with a huge dopey grin at the fun they could have with the remaining popsicles.


End file.
